


呼吸的新声音

by cjx2228



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cancer, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Outsider, lots of swearing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjx2228/pseuds/cjx2228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这个故事其实Sarah自己也讲不太清，但是她可以确切肯定的事情有两件：</p><p>1. 她的肺从出生就一直有问题。<br/>2. 她的邻居经常cosplay成美国队长。</p><p>而且他扮得还很棒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	呼吸的新声音

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gossamernotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossamernotes/gifts).
  * A translation of [the new sound of breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969803) by [gossamernotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossamernotes/pseuds/gossamernotes). 



这个故事其实Sarah自己也讲不太清，但是她可以确切肯定的事情有两件：

  1. 她的肺从出生起就一直有问题。

  2. 她的邻居经常cosplay成美国队长，而且他扮得还挺棒。




 

Sarah坐在窗前的地面上，抬头望着外面。生锈了的应急防火梯就在她窗户的上面。她曾经鼓起勇气爬上去过一次，站在上面的感觉就像是整个城市都在她脚下。她没呆多一会儿就又回了房间，随后，身后就传来了金属楼梯不干重负的吱呀声。

 

Sarah希望最好这栋楼永远都不要着火。楼上的Johnson先生又高又壮的像一颗大树。着火的话，他一定会把那个防火梯压塌，然后楼上的人就都要等死了。

 

她已经在这栋公寓楼里住了…好吧，基本上她从记事起就住在这儿了。她妈妈告诉她，她们以前住在布鲁克林的郊区，那里的家庭主妇会开着小型休旅车（minivan）接送孩子去足球场踢球。Sarah觉着那地方听着也不怎么样，因为她 **讨厌** 运动。所以她还挺庆幸她现在和妈妈住在这么一间舒适的公寓里，至少街对面的那家便利店她最喜欢的葡萄果泥经常半价。

 

其实她们搬到这儿的原因是因为这里离医院比较近。Sarah讨厌医院。而且比起还房贷，这里的租金可以让她们付医疗费的时候轻松一点。

 

她妈妈告诉她不要担心医疗费的事儿。但是Sarah觉得她不得不担心。

 

Sarah的房间里传来了很轻的呼呼的声音，这声音在寂静的房间里萦绕着，这个声音现在反而能让Sarah觉得心平气静了。从她小时候起，她的胯部就挂着一个氧气瓶。她现在也还会在通过氧气瓶呼吸的时候，就着那个呼呼的声音假装自己是黑武士（Darth Vader），甚至耍上几招。

通常当她这么做的时候，她的肺就会发出微响，那是她的肺不堪重负的征兆。这时候她妈妈就会小题大做地皱着眉对她摇摇手指。Sarah每次都觉得她像只犯了错误（比如吃了某人的作业）的小狗。

 

她觉得妈妈简直有点过于专权了，还是带着成见的那种。Sarah理解她，并且决定尽可能地合作。也许是那个叫做 **Cut-The-Cord综合征** 的东西终于开始显现威力，影响着她的生活。（剪断脐带，可能是说她开始长大，懂得理解母亲了。）

 

背包带；用颜料写在手上的家里地址；经常提醒她陌生人到底有多危险；哦对了，最近她妈给了她一部手机——把她所有的医生的电话都输到了快速拨号里。

 

Sarah因为这些觉得有点不高兴。她已经十七岁了，虽然她的肺经常性地罢工，但是她还是觉得她能照顾好自己。但是有时候她会想到八岁时候的一天，她疲惫地躺在医院冰冷的病床上，她妈妈在她身边哭泣着。所有人都想到了最坏的情况，来和她道了别。但是Sarah还是顽强地努力呼吸着活了下来。

 

妈妈说那是个奇迹，而Sarah说她那是走了狗屎运。

 

在那之后又过了八年，生活一帆风顺地越过越好。几年前她的癌症症状减轻了，但是每当她觉得自己好起来了的时候，她脊柱背侧的疼痛总会卷土又来。*

 

她现在要为了拿到GED*努力学习。怎么说呢，嗯…公立学校对她这样又矮又小还随身带着氧气罐的女孩可不太仁慈。不过她有个叫Steve的好朋友。

 

有的时候，她会回忆一下自己的生活，顺便想一想她在毕业舞会上想穿什么样的裙子。她的初吻献给了Aaron Novak，就在她第一次做手术的一周之前。

 

他一周后就去世了，不告而别。

 

这就是Sarah从来不去想她的未来的原因之一。她感觉她的每一天都是一场历险。

 

她从床边走开，Sarah习惯性的伸手拉起氧气罐。轮子在实木地板上画出了两道痕迹，走到厨房的瓷砖地面上的时候会发出规律的咔哒声。因为刚才那点小小的感伤，她决定要做一个三明治吃。

 

把想吃的东西从冰箱里拿了出来，她哼着前几天从网上听到的那首歌开始做三明治。歌曲朗朗上口，她一边跟着节奏扭着腰一边用一把钝刀把三明治面包的硬边切掉。

 

她刚要咬第一口的时候，走廊里“砰”的一声重响传到了她的耳朵里。Sarah自从搬到了这栋楼里，就开始有点爱管闲事。说真的，她手里的秘密（或者说把柄）足够把某些邻居送进监狱，或者至少让他们这辈子都活在羞愧里。这项工作有点不光彩，不过她在家除了当间谍或者和朋友们发闲聊短信以外，也没什么可做的。

 

Sarah蹑手蹑脚地走到门口，从门上的猫眼偷偷往外看。走廊对面有个模糊的身影，她认出来那是她那经常cosplay的邻居。他的美国队长服装还原度太高了，Sarah每次看到的时候都觉得自己看到了大把的美金。

 

他健壮的宽肩膀让他看上去几乎像堵墙，Sarah有时候会想他在走过一堵门的时候会不会卡住。他身体的线条从胸部向下开始收紧，他的腰很细。他的帅是一种“放荡不羁的童子军”式的帅，她可 **一点都不喜欢** 这种类型。

 

Sarah抬起一只手，在投影里放到了男人的头上，她的心扑通扑通地跳。她脸红了——他牛仔裤上方露出了一线晒黑了的、柔软的皮肤。说实在的，他的上衣太紧了，他转身离开的时候，衣服贴在背上的线条实在很淫靡。

 

他穿着美队衣服的样子Sarah只见过一两次。天啊，他的样子她记得清清楚楚，他太适合穿紧身衣了，简直就是正义*。好好活着，自由，去追求这样的一个男人，这就是Sarah想要的生活。她一直都在嘲笑自己这样的想法。

 

这样的男人？他想摆脱掉的女人估计跟他打过的邪恶反派一样多。你知道的，如果他真的是个超级英雄的话。

 

Sarah从门便走开了，她很满意她看到的这点小秘密。她调整了一下她的输氧鼻管，她刚才趴在门上的时候把它拉出来了一点。一小股氧气流过了她的鼻腔，她踮起脚尖转了个圈。

 

她肚子又觉得饿了，Sarah小步地走回厨房，拿起了她刚才放在流理台上的三明治。

 

她睡觉之前只吃了半个。

 

******

 

看云彩最棒了。

 

不对，那件事才是最棒的。

 

几天后，Sarah在阴天的时候来到了楼顶。只有这样的天气她才能出来，还不会被不可饶恕的紫外线晒黑她苍白的皮肤。即便如此，她还是涂了厚厚的一层防晒霜。

 

晒脱皮好恶心，而且晒伤好疼。好吧，实事求是，Sarah也不能在外面呆那么长时间。

 

她坐在热热的碎石上，用细瘦的胳膊的胳膊支撑着向后靠，不时抬起手来擦一下上嘴唇上冒出来的汗。Sarah这几年经常在天气允许的时候到楼顶来，虽然碎石块会硌到她的腿和手心，但是她还是闭上眼，心满意足地打着哈欠。

 

过了一会儿，楼顶的门打开了，Sarah赶紧睁开眼睛。她转过头越过肩膀看过去，她看到门边站着一个人。她愣住了。虽然现在是夏天，男人还是穿着黑色的牛仔裤和一件无领带扣套头衫（Henley shirt是一种没有领子但是胸前有一排扣的套头衫，有点像网球T恤但是没有领，或者说有点像美队1里吧唧哥哥的那件军服的感觉）。但至少他的头发梳起来了，让他的脖子看起来很清爽。他阴暗的眼神盯在她身上好几秒，Sarah的手指都要抽筋了。

 

她扭着头看着他，她无法让自己的目光从他面无表情的脸上移开。

 

她认识，或者说知道这个男人，他和对门那个美队迷住在一起。她第一次看到他是几个月前，而她从始至终也只能在他们的公寓开着的时候，从门缝里撇到过他的影子。她是从他肩膀的线条和隐隐皱眉的神态认出他的。

 

Sarah直起身，然后这个男人动了。或者说是抽动了下？再或者说是闪避了下？Sarah看到了他左边袖子下有闪亮的金属一闪而过。她真是用了全力才控制住自己，才没有去不假思索地问他那么敏感的问题。

 

她也尽力不把他想象成卢克·天行者，但是这个诱惑实在是太大了，她抗拒不了。

 

Sarah在医院里呆了很长的时间，她见到过那些走廊里用义肢蹒跚走路的孩子。他们的眼里含着泪水，嘴唇在颤抖。Sarah知道她最好就是什么都不要说。她确实什么都没有说，但是她的眼睛不由自主的又飘回了那片暴露在外的金属上。男人盯着她，想用眼神阻止她继续看下去。

 

那个人把手塞回口袋里，走回了电梯间。Sarah一直什么都没有说。如果她能张嘴说出话来的话，“我很抱歉”和“我是个白痴”这两句话一直在她脑海里打作一团，争抢着要从她的嘴里第一个说出来。

 

Sarah在一小时之后回了家，她在妈妈脸颊上亲了一下，因为她嫌弃她晚饭做了水煮胡萝卜——她讨厌水煮胡萝卜。

 

太阳快落山了。Sarah拿起了她的盘子—没错，她切碎她的胡萝卜，让它们在她残忍的手段下走到“人生”终点，然后把它们倒进了垃圾桶。然后她带着氧气管，肩上挎着个包回到了楼顶。

 

她到楼顶的时候他没有在，一种失落感在Sarah的胸口鼓动。但是，她想要转身回家的时候，她注意到屋顶的另一头有几个烟头。她看到那些的时候，稍微有点放松下来了——即使她讨厌别人吸烟，因为癌症真的， **真的** 不是什么好玩的事——她的直觉告诉她，他晚上一定还会上来。

 

她走过去，用穿着拖鞋的脚把那几个烟头踢到碎石堆里，又翻了几块石头上来压住它们。Sarah把手伸进包里，拿出了她从厨房里抽出的特百惠保鲜饭盒，里边放着一个切掉了面包边，加了双份蛋黄酱的培根三明治*。她还在上边贴了个便签，说她很抱歉下午的时候盯着他看，而且他看起来应该多吃点东西。她还给他留下了一个时间表，上边写着她通常到楼顶来的时间，这样今天下午这样的事就不会再发生了。

 

第二天早上，在妈妈敲她房间门的时候，Sarah醒了过来。妈妈在她额头上吻了一下，把她散乱在脸颊上的头发抚平到一旁，然后告诉Sarah她爱她。在她出门之前，妈妈问她知不知道为什么她们家的保鲜饭盒会被放在门外。

 

Sarah摇头，翻了个身，小心的不要压到她的输氧管。她偷着笑起来。

 

*****

 

在Sarah十岁的时候，虽然她的癌症症状已经减轻，但她还是因为衰竭的自身免疫系统而重病住院。她在儿科病房的游戏室见到了Steve Lorne。

 

他的整张脸都被爆炸在潮湿的纱布里，只留了一个小缝露出他明亮的蓝色眼睛。当Sarha走近他的时候，他问Sarah愿不愿意跟他一起玩超级刺猬索尼克（Sonic the Hedgehop）。

 

她跟他一起玩了起来，然后在Sarah想要多收集点金币超过他的时候，Steve还问她想不想再玩一次。

 

Steve现在二十岁了，在纽约大学学习工程专业。他是Sarah最好的朋友，因为他太了解她了——虽然Sarah并不喜欢这样，让她觉得无所遁形。

 

Steve那会儿住院的原因，是因为在他一岁的时候，他家的房子因为一场事故而烧毁了。更糟的是，他睡着的婴儿床也在事故中着起了火。但是没有什么会比他脸上的烧伤更糟。他在医院陪伴Sarah的时候刚接受了皮肤移植，正在医院里回复。那是一项新技术，新移植的皮肤可以随他长大而拉伸。

 

他在那之后就经常需要做手术，而每一次Sarah都会等在手术室外，而他的父母会在手术后带她去看他。他的脸还是因为多次手术移植的皮肤而布满伤疤，坑凸不平。他的鼻子扭在一边，而嘴唇耷拉下垂着。但是他的眼睛还是像Sarah第一次见到他的时候那样，那么蔚蓝而明亮。有的时候，Sarah简直不敢相信，世界上居然真的有这么好看的人。

 

马上就要到六月中了。有一天Sarah在自己家的客厅里等着他。Steve应该在下午带着他的任天堂64游戏机过来，然后他们会把整个下午都花在狂摁手柄和吃垃圾食物上。Sarah知道今天下午他俩会在马里奥赛车上全面开展，所以她充分休息着他的手指。

 

她对战Steve的连胜纪录都快让她喜极而泣了，Sarah可不想在她的好运上冒险。

 

Sarah瞥了一眼手表，皱着眉不耐烦地用脚拍打着地板。Steve已经迟到快一个半小时了，她控制不住地担心他是不是又被什么小混混打劫了。

 

这种事经常发生。那些愚蠢的，牙齿中间还有个缝的恶霸小混混们，经常嘲笑着Steve把他困在街边的角落里，他们无情地侮辱嘲笑他，甚至还把他推来撞去，让他的目光只能垂落在地面上，真是不可饶恕。有很多次，Sarah都会冲到Steve和那些小混混中间保护他。而有时她和Steve一起走在街上，有些陌生人在他们经过的时候也会嘲笑他，他们觉得他听不到他们压低了嗓音说出的那些伤人的话。

 

 **他的耳朵只是受伤了，不是聋了！** 他当然可以听见你们在说什么！Sarah经常提醒别人这件事。

 

她的门上响起了敲门声，Sarah松了口气站起来。她走到门口打开了门，Steve看着她，手里乱糟糟地抓着电线，控制器，手柄和半打沙士汽水（Root beer）。

 

她刚要问他这是怎么了，她突然发现有一个高大一些的人在Steve背后贴着他站着。她必须抬头才能看清楚那个人是她的邻居。他严厉的目光在Steve和Sarah身上扫了扫。他的紧身贴身T恤——说真的，为什么这件衣服这么紧？——因为汗湿而贴在他身上，他的皮肤也因为汗水而闪着光。不过Sarah却没闻到什么汗味。

 

他的一只手放在Steve的肩上：“对不起打搅你，但是这个人说他认识你。我从外边跑步回来的时候，发现他正准备进楼。他跟我说你家的蜂鸣报警器坏了，所以我想我应该带他上来确认一下，确保他没有说谎。”

 

Steve现在脸上还挂着追星族见到偶像的那种傻乎乎的光彩，Sarah的微笑绷不住了，她笑出了声。她笑得太厉害了甚至还打了个嗝，她用手按着她的肚子，她的手摸到了她肋骨的痕迹。

 

“没关系，我认识他。我家的报警器都坏了好几年啦！我就是忘了看看手机把他放进来，这么小心真是谢谢你啦。看样子咱们的邻里监督*真是前所未有的有效啊。”Sarah在笑声中说。她的邻居脸上好像有点不太明白的样子，不过还是笑了笑，松开了捏着Steve肩膀的那只有力的手。

 

“有事就找我。”他转身前说，他走了几步打开门锁，走进了Sarah对门他自己的那间公寓里。

 

Steve一动都没动，Sarah的眉毛扬起都快到额头上了。她扯着他的纯棉衬衫把他拉到了客厅里，力度恰到好处地踹了脚门，把门在背后关上了。

 

Sarah看着Steve。Steve看着Sarah。他这蠢样子让Sarah觉得自己就像是在照镜子。

 

然后他说话的语速快得前所未有。

 

“……你居然没告诉我你就住在美国队长对门？我的天哪Sarah，你怎么可以不告诉我？真的，你是认真的吗？是不是因为我自己搬到曼哈顿之后，我干了什么事你生气了？是不是因为这个？”

 

Sarah眨了眨眼，她的头脑里好像突然点亮了一盏灯，一切都变得合理了。

 

那些深夜里轻轻的脚步声；突然之间全楼撤离，她因为寒冷和好奇瑟瑟发抖，而她那显眼的邻居就藏在向外撤离的住户中；她邻居异常健壮的体格。还有几周前，一个红头发的女人差点在Sarah走到走廊里的时候打了她。

 

Sarah哽住了，她觉得自己的腿都要发抖了——那天她还和那女人吵了几句，想想她那双健美的腿。她的腿有力到能杀死一个成年人——真的，毫不夸张地说。

 

Steve看着Sarah，等她解释她这“不可饶恕”的行为。从Sarah认识Steve的那天起，她就知道Steve痴迷美国队长。他收藏了无数漫画书和手办，他家里还有他小时候用水彩笔画的硬纸板美国队长盾牌。而事实上，真正的，独一无二的美国队长摸了他的肩膀这件事，基本可以让他喜极而泣了。而在Sarah的心中，她有点好奇Steve到底会不会真的哭出来。

 

他没有。她也不想看他哭。

 

Sarah把她哽住的那口气呼了出来：“你到底要不要玩游戏机？”

 

Steve笑了，他走进客厅把游戏主机接到电视上，然后把它打开。电视屏幕上是卡通卡丁车，室内响着立体声的游戏音乐。Sarah玩得不是很认真，因为她正忙陶醉于她的聪明才智——她以前是觉得她的邻居是超级美国队长迷，其实事实跟她的想法差的也不多。

 

就算是Sarah也必须承认，见到美国队长（其实是Steve Rogers）实在是有点美好到不太真实。

 

她明白为什么她的朋友这么崇拜美国队长这位活着的传奇，这不是因为他们俩的名字一样。而是因为一个拥有金子一般的心的体弱多病的小个子，被给予了一个配得上他强大的心的身体。这样的故事激励鼓舞着像Steve和Sarah这样的孩子。好吧，说实话，也在她的心中埋下了一颗小小的嫉妒的种子。

 

她在和Steve赛车的时候，想这些事想得太投入了。电视里传来的大声欢呼声把Sarah拉回了现实。她发现Steve现在是第一位，而她已经落后到了第七名。她的脑子里想的东西太多了，她马上就要输了。她紧紧捏着自己的游戏手柄，Steve超过了她整整一圈。

 

他在他的车超过Sarah的车的时候，幸灾乐祸地喊道：“注意你的右边！”*

 

Sarah捶了他的手臂一下，装作没听到Steve因为挨了她小拳头的打发出的抱怨，努力开始赶超。

 

*****

 

七月让Sarah压力很大。天天都是大晴天同样让Sarah压力很大。

 

唉。

 

太阳每天都高高地挂在天上。Sarah已经在屋子里带了一天，哦不对，两天了，这两天她都没有到阳台上她的秘密据点去。她发觉自己第三天也差点全天都窝在室内，所以她决定爬到房顶去。

 

她的衣服被汗水粘在身上，实在是不舒服。Sarah把她齐肩的头发在头顶梳成了一个丸子。她的头发太过细软，所以发型效果不是很理想。不过当一阵微风吹过她脖子上柔细的皮肤的时候，她觉得梳着总比不梳好。

 

在室内令人窒息的静止的空气中呆久了，这样的微风简直让人心旷神怡。但是Sarah知道她必须尽快回到家里去。她的肺在干燥空气的影响下开始收缩，她喘息的动作撕扯着她的肺，她痛苦得肩膀都在抖。

 

Sarah跪了下去，身后的门突然打开了，但是她没有回头看。

 

这栋楼上除了她，只有一个人还会到楼顶上来。

 

这个男人的神秘简直让Sarah有点气急败坏。他总是无声无息地不知道从哪儿蹦出来，然后把她吓得心砰砰跳。真的，世界上怎么会有大男人脚步那么轻的？

 

或许他是美国队长的保镖。他健壮的肌肉可能就藏在他的衣服底下。每当他转身或者从她的视野中离开的时候，Sarah总会发现他身上肌肉流畅优美的线条。

 

Sarah努力地微笑了一下。

 

她有点喜欢把他想成Steve的厨师，这样会让他看起来稍微好接近一点。

 

Sarah努力想站起来，那个人出声叫住了他，她差点就吃惊到摔得脸着地了。他的声音很嘶哑，Sarah的胃抽搐了一下——在过去的几个月里，Sarah好几次在睡梦中被对门传来的叫声惊醒。通常他们的声音不会持续时间很长，但是足以让她脉搏加快，并且还要增强输氧气流来稳定她加快的呼吸。

 

要么就是这个人最近都没有说过话，就跟Sarah没听过他说话一样，他已经很久没用过自己的嗓子了。要么他嗓子沙哑的原因，就是因为最近几个礼拜越来越少听到的夜里传来的飘忽的喊声。

 

她真的希望是第一个原因。

 

“你在这里做什么？”

 

Sarah舒展了一下她的腿，坚实地把脚踩在地上。她掸了掸嵌入她膝盖皮肤的小石子，一边站起来一边思考着怎么回答他。

 

真正的原因是她是一个肩膀里被植入了巨大芯片的顽强的调皮鬼。她不是每天都能有力气爬楼梯到楼顶来。有的时候，她病得太重只能躺在床上，或者她被病痛折磨得疲惫不堪，连想象自己慢慢走在通往楼顶的楼梯上的力气都没有。这一切都是几年前开始的，在经过了住院和化疗的折磨后，她突然发现了爬上这些楼梯就能到楼顶。

 

她用力到把嘴唇都咬破，Sarah爬到了一半，才不得不坐下来靠着墙休息。她那天用了一下午都没能把楼梯爬完。

 

但是她决定，第二天一定要爬上去，到楼顶上去。

 

每一天，她都在楼梯上挣扎着呼吸，每走一步都小声的激励自己。Sarah不停告诉自己，她做的比前一天更好。医院的牧师已经不会再用怜悯的眼神看着她，给她读圣经里关于天堂的故事。她的头发也不会在洗澡的时候，一大把一大把地掉。

 

她还是一直都病着，Sarah明白，以后她也会一直都生病。但是她比以前更坚强，比以前做得更好。至少这一点她可以确信。

 

但是Sarah没有跟他解释这些。她向前走了几步，她怕他还会和上次似的，像只敏捷的猫一样掉头就跑。她耸了耸肩：“我只是喜欢这儿的风景。”她回答了他的问题，但是他没有回应。

 

黄昏的天空的颜色，像是橘子奶冻冰激凌融化在了蓝色的天空上。Sarah的妈妈马上就要回家了，突然想到这个，Sarah脊柱上穿来一阵寒意，让她抖了抖肩膀，Sarah朝楼梯门又走了几步。

 

那个人也向前走了过来，经过Sarah的时候他驼着背，把肩膀向里收。她走到门口停了下来，她的氧气罐因为她突然的停下而发出了轻轻的吱呀的声音。

 

Sarah清了清嗓子：“你叫什么名字？”

 

他在整整二十八秒后回答：“James。”

 

*****

 

哔。

 

哔。

 

哔。

 

Sarah从沙发上坐起来，忽视掉她现在的头晕目眩。她瞄好了准，一脚踹在那烦人的氧气罐上，想让它别再哔哔响。愚蠢的氧气罐，愚蠢的生活，她就想好好睡一觉。如果她现在能自己做主的话，她就想大步飞奔到楼顶上，然后把这个该死的氧气管扔下去。但是她现在连气都喘不匀，更别说爬楼梯了。她气急败坏地躺回去。

 

哔。

 

她一脚飞踢，但是在脚趾踹到罐身的一瞬间就后悔了。她的脚因为她刚才的残暴疼得要命。管子呢？那个该死的罐子跟没事似的往后滑开了一点点。

 

Sarah再次做起来把罐子拉过来。她检查了下监控器，看到储存氧气的替换罐已经空了。好吧，这种事儿也发生过。

 

Sarah平静了一下，她拽着氧气罐，打开客厅的柜子去拿新的一瓶氧气来替换。通常柜子里会整整齐齐的排列着几排氧气罐，就像个微型军工厂一样。不过今天柜子里只剩一罐了。她深呼吸了一下（不过其实含氧量已经不够她充分呼吸了），笨拙地伸手想把鼻管在罐子上的连接处打开。然后她就发现连接嘴被卡住了，顿时沮丧不已。

 

连接嘴卡住了。Sarah现在还穿着她的法兰绒睡衣，头发是圈圈绕绕乱糟糟的一团，她的下巴上还长了一颗糟糕透了的青春痘。而且更糟的是，Sarah只想到了一个人能拧开这个链接嘴。

 

Sarah抚了抚她的头发，希望她看起来没有她自己想得那么糟。她走过走廊，敲了敲她对门邻居的门。她听到有脚步声越来越近，然后门开了。Sarah的眼睛正对着她高大邻居的胸膛，她抬起头，看见Steve正盯着她的眼睛。

 

哦不，她肯定看起来跟她自己想的一样糟。

 

她在地上扭了扭脚跟，用手指转了一下她的鼻管然后问：“James在吗？”

 

Steve听到那个名字的时候明显愣了一下，Sarah开始觉得是不是那个人的真名不是James，或者他干脆就是拿007的名字James Bond来糊弄她。但是马上Steve就回答了。

 

“对不起，不过他现在跟别人出去了。嗯…也许我可以替他帮你？”Steve看起来有点紧张，但是Sarah不知道这是出于什么原因。

 

不过她没时间去想这个，她的胸膛因为缺氧而灼烧疼痛，她身边的罐子还在尖叫，她觉得她的耳朵都要流血了。Steve顺着响声看向了她的腿边。Sarah打断了他的目光，把那个卡住了的替换罐递给他。他的胳膊比Sarah的整个脑袋都要粗壮，哦耶，她觉得没准James能做的事Steve也能做。

 

“打不开，得把这个打开那玩意才能闭嘴。”Sarah在喘息的间歇中说。Steve脸上的神色从好奇变成了关切。他把Sarah整个打量了一下，但是Sarah实在是太筋疲力尽了，连因为美国队长给予她的特殊关注而感到不好意思的力气都没有。他把一只手放在了她的肩上，随后那只手滑到了她的背后。Steve带她慢慢走进门去，然后扶她坐在了他客厅里的一张椅子上。她呼吸起来轻松了点。

 

以前Sarah妈妈和她说过的陌生人都是危险的这种话题，又从她脑海里浮现出来，但是她把它赶走了。真的，这可是美国队长。

 

Steve轻轻一拉，就把那个连接嘴拉开了。然后Sarah听到了氧气从罐子里喷出来传出的嘶嘶声。她冲她边上的氧气罐指了指，那个氧气管还和个定时炸弹一样哔哔组向。她吸了口气，想告诉他怎么做。但是Steve已经蹲了下去在鼓捣那个罐子。

 

Steve稍微迟疑了一下，马上就换好了那个替换罐，期间Sarah有点担心她的鼻导管。但是他做的很完美，Sarah不知道是因为Steve真的那么聪明，还是他看到了罐子上印着的使用说明。

 

Sarah伸手把控制器重启了一下，它就不再响了。随后一股新鲜的氧气流到了她的肺中，Sarah感到她肺部烧灼的疼痛被浇熄了。她闭着眼，享受这片刻的平静。但是即使闭着眼，她还是能感受到Steve的目光还在看着她因为呼吸而起伏的瘦弱的胸部。

 

她马上就能攒够足够的力气，可以对这件事感到愤慨了。

 

“你是Sarah，对吗？”Steve深沉的声音打断了这篇平静。Sarah点了点头，然后用力想他到底是怎么知道她的名字的。但是她记起来，他可是那个独一无二的美国队长。没准他手上有这个楼上每一个住户的资料，从社保账号到最喜欢的糖是什么，事无巨细的那种。“你现在感觉怎么样？”

 

Sarah睁开眼，对上了他的那对蓝眼睛。有那么一瞬间，她还以为她面前的是自己的那个Steve。

 

“我很好。我的肺很烂。就这么一回事。”她过了一会儿才回答她。她现在说话的声音也稍微有力了一点。Steve看着她，脸上挂着明显的关心。Sarah想了好一会儿，他为什么这么关心自己。

 

在他成为超级英雄之前，正如历史记载上的，Steve自己的肺也不怎么好。他有哮喘，不过他那时候可以没有这么豪华的鼻导管和随身携带的氧气罐来让他的身体舒服一点。Sarah想要冲他微笑一下，但是她没有笑出来。

 

至少他会理解（生病是什么样的，她的心情是什么样的，他都会理解）。

 

Sarah向前倾，想要站起来，Steve还是蹲在地上。“谢谢你的帮助，不过我觉得我现在没问题了。我最好现在回去睡一觉。”她跟他说，然后他站了起来去扶她。

 

“你确定吗？”

 

Sarah随着他的搀扶站起来，稳稳地站住了：“当然。”

 

Sarah走到门口才注意到Steve没有跟在她的背后，不过马上他就从房间里面拐了出来，手里拿着一张纸。他把那张纸递给他，按照重量来看，Sarah感觉出来他递给她的是一张折起来了的速写纸。

 

“这是我的电话。你要是有什么需要的，就给我打电话。”

 

Sarah把那张纸放到了她睡裤的口袋里。她想她没准真的会用到它。

 

*****

 

Sarah发现了他们生活的规律。她从来都没有想过，但是这样的规律每一天都重复着。

 

每个隔天下午，她都会在屋顶上碰见James。他们安静地各自坐着，看着下面繁忙的街道，头顶上有鸟飞过。Sarah有的时候会跟James说话，她跟他絮絮地说着她的生活和周围发生的事，就好像James是个心理医生而且他对人生有独特的见解。

 

不过他当然不是。看看他没有表情的脸和冷硬锐利的目光吧。如果说真是这个设定的话，那James才应该是跟她倾诉的那个。但是他只是静静地听着（或者至少Sarah觉得他在听），他的目光放在城市高楼大厦和天空的交界线上，天空被楼宇的线条扯得支离破碎。

 

Steve每天都会来看看她，通常Sarah会因为这个有点不高兴，因为她是个大姑娘了她不需要一个超级保姆，但是对于Steve她决定任其自然。他每天来的时候，都会给她带点吃的。虽然Sarah一直都不饿，但是她还是很喜欢吃他带来的土耳其糖果和面包。

 

7月4日那天，又有人敲了她家的房门，Sarah去开门的时候，把一个礼物偷偷放在身后——她去查了并且记住了Steve的生日。

 

但是门外的不是Steve，而是James。

 

她挫败地呻吟了一声，James的嘴唇动了一下：“怎么了？你在等其他人吗？”

 

Sarah还是个少女，她当然要羞涩一下：“没有！就是吧…”她把礼物从身后拿了出来，“我只是想把这个给Steve当做生日礼物。”

 

James没有接，Sarah开始觉得他是不是忘掉了他朋友的生日，但是然后他的嘴角挑起了一抹微笑。Sarah在自己心里悄悄地觉得他笑起来比板着脸看起来年轻好多，他平时的眼神让Sarah猜不透他的年纪。

 

“对不起，孩子。他这一周都不在，不过我会告诉他这个礼物是你送的。”他说着伸手接过了那个礼物。Sarah缩了一下脖子，随后伸手抚弄了一下她分叉了的金色头发。James看了她一会儿，然后他的眼神随着他的微笑柔软了下来。

 

Sarah歪了下头：“你还好吗？”

 

“对不起，”James过了一会儿才说道，“你让我记起了另一个人，她也叫Sarah。她跟你一样头发是金色的，个子也小小的。”他说着，Sarah把她的手从头发上收了回来。

 

他也许是在怀旧，但是每一个说Sarah个子小的人都要为此付出代价。每。一。个。

 

她把她有点泛红的脸颊转向一边。

 

“混蛋（Jerk）。”

 

James没绷住，Sarah反应了一下，才明白James胸口里发出的那种类似窒息呛住的声音是他在笑。他咧开嘴笑出声来，眼睛里亮晶晶的，他甚至没有跟Sarah告别就转身走回到了走廊里。他开门回到了他和朋友合住的公寓里，然后关上了门。但是透过墙Sarah还是能听见他一阵一阵的笑声。

 

Sarah空着手站在自己家的门口，她心里十分高兴。

 

显而易见，他对那个称呼可以算是情有独钟。

 

*****

 

现在是七月中旬了，而Sarah已经两周没有见到Steve或者是James了。

 

她甚至还跑到他们门口去看了看，结果她发现门把手上落了灰。Sarah觉得自己的这个调查绝对是出自于自己无聊和对他俩的关心。

 

她某天下午坐在楼顶上，想要针对他们两个两周都不见人影来想几个合理的理由来安慰自己不要那么担心。她鼻子上架着一副太阳镜，氧气罐的位置可以挡住太阳，在她的脸上落下一条阴影。她真的不应该这么担心，如果Steve死了或者怎么的，电视上肯定会演的。

 

至于James呢？好吧，她尽量不去想那些可能会发生的不好的事。

 

氧气罐在她旁边发出响声，像是在抗议炎热的夏日阳光直接暴晒在它身上，但是Sarah没有管它。Sarah妈妈今天要连班好多赚些钱，所以她一直在屋顶上呆到晚上也没有觉得内疚。星光因为城市繁华的灯光而显得暗淡，但是在天鹅绒一般的夜空上还是看得到星星。

 

这很蠢，但是她还是希望可以看见流星。Sarah觉得她应该许几个愿。

 

在Sarah看来，她应该许很多愿。很多很多，特别多。至少比可以弥补掉她独自战胜克服的那些事还要多。Sarah一直都坚持着不去自怨自艾，但是如果她可以选的话，她大概会自私一次，许愿不要再医院的床上浪费那么多周末。

 

即使那会让她的生活和现在大不相同也没关系。

 

想到这里Sarah的眼睛里充满了泪水。不行，她不能许这个愿。也许这会让她的生活简单些。也许这会让他妈妈的生活轻松些。也许这意味着她可以穿着蓝绿色的礼服去毕业舞会，然后在光线晦明暧昧的看台上献出自己的初吻，而不是在肿瘤病房里。

 

如果不得癌症的话，也许有很多好处，但是那也意味着她不会认识Steve这个她紧紧贴近心底的人。

 

她看着夜空里一闪一闪的星星，决定还是要许其他的愿。她也许会许愿发笔财，这样交起房租来就轻松多了。或者她会许愿，让自己有一副不用随时插着鼻管呼吸饱和氧气的完美的健康的肺。她哼了一声，想着没准她还会许愿要一个有James棕色头发和Steve宽阔肩膀的男朋友。

 

但是她真正想要的是，以后可以有更多的夜晚可以坐在这样的星空下。

 

Sarah从来都不怎么去想长大以后的事。你可以说她是宿命论者，一切都觉得水到渠成。但是Sarah自己都惊讶于她居然能活到11岁，现在甚至还活到了17岁。

 

她觉得也许从现在起，她应该去计划一下未来的事了。她躺下看着头上的星空，把鼻子里的套管取了出来，呼吸了一下布鲁克林尘土飞扬的空气，感受这股空气进入她的身体，融入到她的骨血中。

 

尽管有那么多的不如意，但是Sarah知道，只要她把这截塑料管再插回鼻子里，一切都还会是正常而美好的。

 

她不妨享受这样的生活。

 

*****

 

Sarah正在房间里吃着午餐，一声“砰”的巨响从走廊对面传来。Sarah察觉到时候，发现她自己已经放下了吃的走到了门口。

 

声音是从Steve家传来的。

 

Sarah偷偷把头探出门外，她皱起眉头，因为她发现Steve家的门大开着，里面还传出了轻声说话的声音。Sarah慢慢走近那扇门，手里紧紧的拉着氧气罐，她想没准这玩意过会儿还能用于自卫。然后她用空着的那只手轻轻推了下房门。

 

“有人吗？”

 

没人回答。

 

Sarah紧张得头发都要竖起来了，她往走廊里退了一步。她身体里的本能尖叫着她这样到底有多傻，她就像是恐怖片里第一个因为太好奇结果被杀掉的炮灰女，而且，哇哦，她还真没准会被她这愚蠢至极的好奇心杀死。于是她想要退出这间公寓，然后像个理智的正常人一样回家打电话叫警察。

 

她又向后退了一步，她脚下的地板发出了吱吱的响声。

 

Sarah咬着嘴唇祈祷，希望没人注意到这一声，但是几乎是一瞬间，就有一道阴影落在了她的脚边。他抬起头来，看见一个全副武装的人透过护目镜看着她。她飞快地向后退，却被她自己的鼻管绊倒了，然后狠狠地摔倒坐在了地上。她管都没有管从她鼻子中被扯出来的套管，赶紧又向后躲去。她绝望地想跟那高大强壮的人拉开点距离。

 

对面的公寓里传来了几个人的脚步声，随后Steve，James还有Sarah几星期前见过的那个红头发的女人一起走了出来。那个差点把她吓死的男人现在双手举在空中，护目镜也摘下了挂在脖子上。

 

“我发誓我什么都没干。她刚在还站在那儿，然后她就摔倒了。”他飞快地说，睁大眼睛在Steve和Sarah之间来回看着。他发完誓，然后Steve就把他的手拷在了脑后。Sam，Sarah好像是听到Steve这么叫他。

 

James靠近了她，但她还是想要躲开。他停了下来。Sarah很好奇她刚才看起来有多害怕。而尽管她刚才就差点被吓死，她觉得她现在一样怕得要命。因为James同样也是全副武装，

他背心胸前的搭扣上血迹斑斑。他大腿上勒着的皮套上挂着几把刀，他腰间挂着至少三把不同的枪，而且腰带上还挂着几个装满了弹药的包。

 

“…血，你知道吗？你的鞋上现在有血。我就是想跟你说一声，因为，啊，血。”Sarah气急败坏地说，然后James慢慢走向她。说起来好笑，她想，他现在接近她的方式，简直就像是她几个月之前小心翼翼接近他的样子。当他走近了，Sarah才发现他是想把她的鼻管递给她。她伸出还在发抖的手接了过来。

 

她深呼吸了几下，感觉她的胸膛和大脑都因为氧气充足而舒展开了。她看了看周围的人。Steve还是站在Sam旁边和他低声交谈，显然他说的话不想让Sarah听到。那个红发女人站在边上，密切地关注着Sarah。Sarah过了一会儿才恍然大悟一般地想起她是谁。

 

真的假的，Sarah想，她自己到底有多蠢？如果Steve是美国队长的话，那他肯定是要跟一个团队一起工作的。而且Sarah几年前就在电视上看过曼哈顿大战（复联），她认出了红发女人身上那身光滑而合体的战斗服。

 

独一无二的黑寡妇和她站在同一个房间里，哇哦，Sarah觉得她现在都要晕倒了。

 

她认不出Sam，但是她记起来她几个月之前在电视新闻上见过他。那时候电视都在报道说美国队长成为了美国的敌人。一些探员在华盛顿的一条高速公路上抓到了他们，然后把他们严密监管了起来。或者说至少是关了一小会儿，随后电视上就全都演起了九头蛇的新闻。但是总而言之，Sam在那时候上过电视。

 

当Sarah觉得她已经不可能比现在更惊讶的时候，她的大脑像是开足了马力一样飞快地转着。因为当她看着James的时候，她突然明白了James就是James Barnes，Steve童年最好的朋友，随后追随他加入了咆哮突击队，在几十年之前为国捐躯。

 

去世了，死了。不能活着了。没有呼吸了。只是在冰冻的峡谷底一具冰封的枯骨了。

 

跟Sarah看过的照片比起来，他一点都没有变老。唯一的不同只有他的那条金属手臂，现在那条手臂上有几道刮痕，但是看起来还是那么危险，因为它大概轻轻松松就能把Sarah扯成两半。

 

Sarah的瞳孔因为一连串的震惊而放大了，Sam肯定是站在走廊的另一头也看到了。

 

“嘿，伙计们，她还好吗？我可没想把她吓成这样。”

 

Sarah瞪了他一眼：“我很好，别夸你自己好吗？顺便说一下，我想了想，觉得你现在还是闭上嘴比较好。”

 

Natasha哼了一声，这是她今天从头到尾发出的唯一的声音。Steve看起来有点惊讶，但是James只是笑了笑。

 

“你得管管你这张嘴。”James和她说，她耸了耸肩。他把她扶起来，她的膝盖还有点发抖。Sarah在站直的时候，不得不又深呼吸了几下。

 

她看都不用看就知道那几个人今天需要好好地谈一谈。说起来有趣，Sarah发现她自己一点都不介意今天的事。

 

*****

 

今天Sarah本来应该去Steve租住的那间靠近NYU的公寓和他玩，但是她却只能在医院里输液，她的眉头紧紧皱着。

 

你不能把你自己逼得太紧。你需要记住你的极限在哪里，Sarah。你到底在想些什么？

 

这些话她以前听得多了。

 

她回到家后简直气得要命，因为她现在已经不能用鼻导管了，而是必须带上氧气面罩。她的呼吸因为她用力憋回去的眼泪而颤抖不稳。她妈妈在Sarah住院的时候还能放心离开，但是现在她回到了家里，她妈妈早上就出门工作了，她给Sarah留下了一个严厉的命令和警告，说是很快就会有人来照顾她。

 

一小时后，有人敲响了她家的门。

 

“走开。”

 

敲门的力量加强了一些。

 

从床上爬起来，Sarah走到门口打开了门，看到Steve和James肩并肩地站在门外。Steve第一个走了进来，但是当James走进来经过她旁边的时候，她用自己的臀部撞了James的相同部位一下，想要让他失去平衡出个丑。他晃都没晃一下。

 

Sarah叹了口气。“别管我叫孩子。”她嘀咕着回到了床上。

 

这是她出院后第一次见到他们，虽然Sarah知道他们没准能让她打起精神振作起来，但是她现在只想一个人呆着。这可不是因为她住院的时候，他们两个谁都没去看过她。她可不需要他们的可怜。

 

她一整天都呆在房间里玩电脑，只有想用洗手间的时候才出来。Steve进来了一次，问她饿不饿，然后她告诉他说不饿。她闻着飘散在家中的饭菜香味，猜想可能Steve给他们几个做了顿大餐。

 

比她想的要晚一些，已经是晚上了，但是最终James还是来了。他在进来之前，小心翼翼地轻轻推开了她的房门。他慢慢地观察着她的房间，看着她屋子里贴着的乐队海报和她画的美术作业。

 

Sarah顺着他的目光看过去，发现他正在看她为母亲画的一张肖像上：“你喜欢吗？”

 

James点头：“当然，这…很棒。我都不知道原来你这么天才。”

 

“粉碎了你的世界观真是对不起。”Sarah刻薄地说。

 

他笑道：“不，这是个好事。你知道的，以前Steve也经常会画这样的画。他以前是个艺术家。”James回忆着，他声音中的某些情绪让Sarah知道James怀念他朋友的那一面。

 

她在床上坐起来，把电脑放在了地上。“我敢肯定他现在也还是。他只需要把那部分的自己给找回来。”James站在她的另一幅画前，因为她的话微笑着。

 

有那么一会儿他们谁都没说话，空气里是静谧的沉默，就好像他俩在屋顶上那样。这感觉很熟悉，而在Sarah自己察觉到之前，她发现自己已经和James谈起了他们两人的共同点。

 

“…他是我最好的朋友。Steve是个白痴，真的，不过我觉得我最喜欢的就是他这一点。他总能在我觉得失落的时候，有办法让我感觉好一些。我跟他保证，如果他能逗我笑，我就去赶走那些混蛋恶霸。我们从来都没有违背过誓言，一次都没有。”她和James倾诉着。Sarah知道James一定在认真地听她讲话。

 

Sarah也不确定为什么她要和James说这些。说真的，她甚至都不知道她为什么总是和James说话。他身上有一种让Sarah想要跟他倾诉的特质，而她从来都没想过这是因为什么。从她认识Steve的那年起，已经过去很久了。已经有这么久，都没有人让她有过这样的感受。

 

也许她能跟James说这些，是因为James也同她一样，用尽自己全力地看护着一个叫做Steve的人。这个世界对那个人有失公允，而他应得的远超过这些。Sarah和James都明白那样的感受——他们最重要的挚友已经破碎了已经成了一团糟，但是他们还是对像造物主那样，敬仰着，崇拜着，爱着他们。

 

“我们都照顾着自己的那个人，对不对？这是我们重要的一项任务。”（*这里James说的话是“We take care of our own.”）

 

Sarah点头，她能看出James的眼神是多么的坚定，他是如此真切地深爱着他的Steve Rogers。“没错，我们就是这样。”

 

James也点了点头，他又呆了几分钟，然后他说他要去把吃的给她拿到房间里，不管她想不想吃，都必须要吃。他出去了之后，Sarah靠着床头，左右歪头舒展了一下脖子。

 

她的肺一直都罢工，她脆弱的骨骼也时常出问题。她觉得她的身体也大概会因为小时候经受的化疗留下各种各样的后遗症。

 

但是这不代表她不能好好完成她的任务，她最重要的那个任务，她一直肩上都背负着的那个甜蜜的任务。

 

Sarah知道James也正如她这样，真好。

 

*****

 

接下来就到了八月，Sarah埋首到了学习里。她的GED考试基本都亮起了红灯。不过她现在还是抱有希望，希望一切都能水到渠成。不过说实话，她自己都不知道到底能不能考及格。

 

她努力学习，玩命吃能量棒喝绿茶。她每天都早起晚睡。

 

看起来她的黑眼圈面积和脑袋中的知识都在一起增长。

 

然后考试结束后她就解脱了，紧接着她就收到了那封通知她通过了考试的信件。

 

这件事她告诉的第一个人是她的Steve，她在电话里像中了大乐透一样兴奋地大喊大叫，而且事实上，她感觉自己真的就像是走了大运中了大奖。她那天晚上吃晚饭的时候告诉了她妈妈，Sarah高兴得要疯了，妈妈决定给她做一个巧克力芝士蛋糕来庆祝一下。

 

然后时间就到了更晚的午夜，Sarah的妈妈已经睡了。她偷偷溜出她家，然后走到走廊对面。她弯下腰，在后悔之前赶紧把一封信从门底下的缝隙塞进了Steve的公寓里。

 

第二天早上，她在窗台上发现了回信，上面粗糙地画着一张笑脸。Sarah也笑了。

 

*****

 

Steve和James突然决定要搬家。

 

那天她呆在屋顶上，背靠着氧气罐交叉着腿坐着，她抬起头的时候，看见Steve站在她面前。Sarah愣住了，她都没有听见门响或者是他踩在碎石上的脚步声。

 

讨人厌的超级战士和他们讨人厌的轻手轻脚，早晚有一天她要被他们吓出心脏病来。

 

Steve没多解释他们为什么要搬走。Sarah觉得Steve说的每一个字，都直接飘进了她的脑子里，她感觉自己要被这句话给吞噬掉了。她知道自己不应该觉得悲伤失落或是惊讶，不过听Steve亲口说出来，她知道这就是现实，这就是接下来要发生的事。

 

Sarah除了妈妈和Steve之外没有几个朋友，但是她也很希望自己的朋友名单能一直都能多上他们几个人。

 

“我们会保持联系的。认识你真的很高兴，Sarah。”Steve说，有那么一瞬间，Sarah好奇他会不会也和自己一样，对这样的告别有点忧伤。

 

但是她不怪他们。她和所有人一样，都认为Steve和Bucky是最理应得到幸福的两个人。所有的机会所有的救赎他们都应该牢牢地抓住。Sarah不知道他们之间究竟发生了什么，但是她能从他们两个互相注视的眼光中看出来。他们看着彼此的样子，就像是随时都在怕对方会因为轻轻的一个碰触就会消失不见。

 

他们看着彼此的样子，像是在看一个只存于布鲁克林的海市蜃楼。也许他们会搬去曼哈顿，Sarah一点都不笨，她知道他们说要搬走应该是因为复仇者大厦在上周竣工建成了。大概搬去那里能让他们俩住得宽敞点。

 

Sarah觉得应该就是这么回事。

 

Steve说完后呆了一小会儿就走了，但是Sarah比平时在屋顶上呆得更久。她觉得自己好像在太阳落山之后就在屋顶上睡着了，不过她醒过来的时候却是躺在自己的床上，身上还好好地盖着毯子。她妈妈还没有回家，所以她小心翼翼地坐起来，好奇到底发生了什么事。

 

然后她就发现她肩膀上披着一件皮夹克，这件夹克很大，把她整个人都裹在了里面。

 

Sarah翻了个白眼，她认识这件夹克。这是James的衣服，有好几次Sarah看他在楼下大街上抽烟，身上都穿着这件衣服。她把衣服下摆抓在手里，穿着这件衣服下了床，想要把它还给James，没准还能在他走之前和他道个别。

 

但是当她打开屋门的时候，她知道一切都太晚了。

 

对门公寓的门敞开着，木质地板和墙壁之间空无一物。这里没有留下上一个住户的任何东西，Sarah走过去的时候，她的脚步声回响在空荡的房间中。

 

Sarah抿着嘴，转身走回了自己家，关上了门。

 

她把那件夹克衫挂在了自己的衣橱里，然后把衣橱关上了。看到它只会让她想起她不想回忆的那些事。

 

*****

 

三个月后

 

*****

 

曼哈顿是个怪兽。

 

Sarah在踏出地铁，望向这城市中心的一瞬间，就感觉要被它吞没了。拥挤的街道上，无数陌生人在她身边穿梭不停，但是Sarah知道她只想到这里上大学。

 

在小迷了几次路之后，Sarah终于见到了Steve。她花了一周来探索NYU，甚至还跑去旁听了几节Steve的课。他们还在城市里逛商店，泡咖啡馆。Sarah觉得她每一天都比前一天更加深爱着这个城市。

 

虽然被污染的空气让她的肺时而刺痛，不过没关系，她能习惯。

 

Sarah想在这学期剩下的时间里都跟Steve呆在一起，她可以睡在他公寓里的沙发上，告诉妈妈说她在这里找了个当店员的工作之类的。但她知道这样行不通。她只能再在这里呆几天，然后她就要回家了。所以Steve在下午上完课之后，带她到了中央公园。

 

他们在林间小径漫步，坐在长椅上看人来人往。Steve跟她说了点他的新女朋友的事，Sarah问他，他们学校的艺术学院怎么样，值不值得申请。他们之间的关系就是这样，无论他们分开多久，他们都还是彼此无所不谈的挚友。这种牵绊把Sarah紧紧地联系在他身边。

 

生活重归正轨的感觉真好。

 

他们快要走出公园的时候，Steve收到了女朋友发来的短信，他问Sarah能不能独自在这呆一会儿好让他把女朋友接过来，他们三人一会儿要一起去看场电影。Sarah点了点头，在Steve飞奔而去的时候找了张长椅坐下。

 

她把空气吸进去，呼出来。吸进去，呼出来。

 

三十分钟过去了，然后一个小时也过去了，她要气得发疯，终于她的手机响了。

 

Steve发来的短信：对不起，计划变更！我和Katie在一起，可能要过一会儿才能去找你。你能自己回我家吗？

 

Sarah叹了口气，回短信告诉他她自己回家绝对没问题。他又回了一条短信再次道歉，奇怪的是，短信里用了两种语言。Sarah从椅子上站起来，顺着公园的小径走回了曼哈顿的步行道上。

 

她平静地呼吸着，一路上一步都没有停。她看到了复仇者大厦，她过马路的时候尽量不让氧气罐碰到其他人。奢华无比的摩天大楼上闪光的金属和反光的玻璃让她的眼睛有些痛，所以她依旧一步都没有停地向前走着。她想起了Steve和James，还有他们在布鲁克林创建出来的那个只属于他们的小小世界。

 

Sarah想能有这么个甜蜜的秘密也很好，她会用一生来保守这个秘密。

 

她的胸口传来熟悉的灼痛，Sarah皱了一下眉。她走进了复仇者大厦街对面的一个咖啡馆里。她看了看菜单，其实她只是想坐下喘口气，但是她之前发现小剂量的咖啡因对于恢复体力和鼓舞情绪都有神奇的效用。她往柜台走过去，想要点一杯招牌咖啡。

 

咖啡师记下了她点的咖啡：“一共是3.75美元。”

 

Sarah看着账单眨了眨眼，她伸手到包里去找钱包。当她摸来摸去都没有找的时候，她紧张得胃都紧缩了起来。正当她以为钱包是被小偷偷走了而要恐慌的时候，她突然记起来她把钱包放在哪儿了。

 

她把钱包放在了Steve的后兜里。她从Steve手里拿走公寓钥匙的时候，Steve拿走了她的钱包。

 

Sarah看着咖啡师，她已经有点不耐烦了。Sarah抱歉地看着她，告诉她说她很抱歉。但是这时候有人把一张卡递给了收银员。Sarah被他吓了一跳，连忙回头去看，然后她愣住了。

 

James就站她后边。说真的，他带着的那副太阳镜让他看起来更加高大，阴暗而神秘。显然咖啡师也这么觉得，她飞快地接过了卡，然后甚至还给了James一杯显然比他点的要更大杯的咖啡。

 

他们没有说话，因为Sarah真的不知道要说些什么。James只是带她到店里面的一个卡座里坐下。

 

James喝咖啡。

 

Sarah拼命地想要说些什么。

 

最后她决定也许现在什么都不说才是最好的，无声胜有声嘛。所以她也低头慢慢地喝起了咖啡。温暖的热饮让她的胃和身体都回暖了。James已经快要喝完了，Sarah看到咖啡师甚至把自己的电话号码写在了James的杯子上。她轻轻哼了一声。

 

Sarah刚刚喝道到三分之一，James已经把空杯子放在了桌子上。

 

“我们自己人得彼此照顾，对不对？”（这里James说的话和在Sarah房间里说的一样“we take care of our own”，Sarah刚开始还以为他说的是自己喝自己的咖啡）

 

Sarah又吓了一跳，她把杯子放下看着James，然后点了点头。她已经很久都没有想到过那天晚上的事了。

 

James看着她：“那么，接下来，你有什么想去做的事么？”

 

Sarah皱了皱眉，然后又开始用手捻着氧气罐的套管，这是她的一个旧习惯。

 

“什么…”

 

她没有把话说完。因为她明白了。

 

James肯定看出了Sarah刚刚才明白了他是什么意思——Sarah，那个有着破烂的肺和其他问题的女孩，现在是他的朋友是他的“自己人”。然后他微笑了起来。

 

Sarah想了想，如果她现在就在咖啡馆里哭出来的话那一定尴尬死了，所以她全力把哭泣的欲望压制了下去。取而代之的，她把手肘压在了桌上，向前倾了下身体，看着James问道：“那你有什么主意吗？”

 

他笑出声来，笑意直达眼底，露出了洁白的牙齿。他的笑容让Sarah想着，如果她有个哥哥的话，大概就是这种感觉了吧。但是这个想法只在Sarah脑海里停留了一会儿。James站了起来，指了指只有一个街区外的复仇者大厦，然后弯下腰拿起了Sarah的氧气罐。Sarah眨了眨眼，她不明白James怎么知道她因为要拉着身后的氧气罐所以觉得有点累了？

 

Sarah也站了起来，把已经凉了的咖啡留在了桌子上。

 

“看来我们可以一起找点事做。”James扭过头看着她说，他们俩一起走出了咖啡馆，他们的步速奇妙地同步着。Sarah用余光看到James走路的样子，她目视前方，想要把她现在的感受说出来。

 

但是，Sarah发现，有的时候有些事有些人，真的妙不可言。

 

 

END


End file.
